


Grinning from ear to ear

by Tash_ka



Series: Blood washes glitter from gold [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Demon Magnus Bane, First Dates, Fluff, Human Alec Lightwood, It's a surprise - Freeform, M/M, Other characters make brief appearances, Prince of Hell Magnus Bane, what characters?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tash_ka/pseuds/Tash_ka
Summary: “Can we finally end this interrogation? I’ve promised Alexander a date. I don’t want him to think, I only want him for his soul.”*Magnus has some explaining to do... and a date to prepare for.





	Grinning from ear to ear

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I'm so overwhelmed by the response I've recieved from you about this fic. I don't even know what to say. It gave me all the motivation I needed to write more. Thank you so much!
> 
> As (sort of) promised, part two is here. It took me longer than I planned, but I hope you'll like it.

Magnus’ footsteps were echoing through the empty corridor, as he walked towards the door at the end of it. He was irritated. He’d just settled on Alexander’s sofa with another glass of scotch, deciding to wait there until the man returned, when a message came, in a puff of purple smoke. It was from Lucifer. He wanted to see him immediately and, of course, Magnus knew exactly, what he wanted to talk about. The timing wasn’t a coincidence.

 

For a second, he thought about ignoring the message, staying right where he was, enjoying the rest of the night, but he quickly decided against it. You didn’t say no to the King of Hell, especially, if he was your father.

 

This is why he’d now found himself crossing the familiar path to his father’s living quarters, trying to calm himself down, before he entered. Talking to his father while angry, wasn’t a very good idea. They both had tempers and neither was willing to back down. Magnus lived through centuries of shouting and arguments, before finally accepting that yelling his opinions wouldn’t make his father agree with them, but rather yell his own back at him. Now they were both much better at staying level-headed, not letting their frustrations show. It would be a pity to break that peace today.

 

Magnus stopped before the heavy, wooden door and knocked once. He entered without waiting for permission, closing the door behind him with a thud. His eyes soon spotted Lucifer.

 

He was standing by the window, looking outside. Magnus didn’t have to guess, what was so absorbing in the view. Lucifer’s quarters had the best view in Hell. Right outside his window, there was a pit designed with the worst murderers on mind – serial killers, mass murderers, the worst scum of the earth was there. Magnus couldn’t hear them scream from inside the room, but he could imagine their cries and pleas, as the torture and fire was becoming unbearable. Lucifer flicked his wrist lightly, no doubt causing the temperature to get even higher, then turned towards Magnus.

 

“Hello, dad” Magnus greeted, not even trying to hide his delight, as the screams from outside finally started filtering into the room.

 

“Magnus. I’m so glad you could come” his father replied, walking closer to Magnus, settling one hand on his shoulder.

 

Magnus took a moment to judge his mood. It didn’t seem that he was mad, more like exasperated and tired. Good. Magnus didn’t feel like arguing with his father today.

                     

“Well, I didn’t really have much of a choice, did I?” Magnus huffed, letting his annoyance show just a little. Lucifer pointedly ignored his quip and continued, sitting down behind his desk.

 

“I’ve called you because I’ve heard some disturbing news. Something about a boy and a deal?” He stopped, looking expectantly at Magnus.

 

You know very well, what you’ve heard, you old bastard, Magnus thought, rolling his eyes. He had no doubts, that his father’s minions told him every little detail of his meeting with Alexander. After a few thousand years, Magnus still couldn’t figure out how they’ve managed to spy on him constantly.

 

For a moment, he considered voicing his thoughts, but decided against it. Instead, he forced a pleasant smile onto his face.

 

“Yes. The deal states I’ll get his soul once he dies.” He stated calmly, preparing for the inevitable.

 

“You shouldn’t get his soul once he dies. The deal should be life for life. You heal someone for him, you get his death in return. What were you thinking, son?” There it was, the disappointed face. He really missed it. Last time, he saw his father so disappointed with him, was right after he’d told him he and Camille were together. Magnus shook his head, he didn’t want to think about her right now. Or ever, actually. “I thought you knew better by now.” Apparently, the lecture wasn’t over yet. “And then I hear that you went and did something stupid again.” Lucifer sighed, rubbing one hand over his face.

 

Magnus refused to look apologetic. He was staring straight at Lucifer, who was in turn looking at him with exasperation. Lucifer was the first to look away. It was really more because of his father’s unwillingness to engage in silly games than Magnus’ strength of character, but he congratulated himself nevertheless.

 

“You know, I had to cut short my dinner with Michael to come here.”

 

For a moment Magnus was startled by the sudden change in conversation, but quickly smiled, hearing the words.

 

“Oh? And how is my favorite uncle doing?” Magnus asked, eager to hear the answer. Michael really was his favorite uncle. He was the main reason Magnus even survived his break up with Camille. The angel refused to let Magnus wallow in his sorrow, taking it upon himself to cheer Magnus up, make him smile as often as possible. Magnus really owed him for his help in those dark times.

 

Lucifer smirked, mentioning for Magnus to sit down in the chair, he’d just made appear next to his own.

 

“His new boyfriend is a demon” he said in conspiratorial tone. They both chuckled at that.

 

“I’d love to know how did that happen.” Magnus raised his eyebrows in bewilderment. Michael really wasn’t the type to mingle with demons. Magnus and Lucifer were exceptions, but that was only because they were family. Even then, Michael didn’t hesitate to criticize them for taking too much pleasure in torturing souls and tricking innocent people. Not that those people were truly innocent, it was just that Michael was too good to see them as bad. For him to date a demon… Magnus couldn’t imagine it.

 

“No, you wouldn’t” Lucifer replied quickly, sounding like someone, who would very much like to forget, what he’d heard. “Trust me. I had to listen to that story for more than two hours” he said, looking very disturbed. “And it wasn’t even a good story.”

 

Magnus laughed loudly, stretching on the chair, letting himself relax.

 

“So you should be thanking me” he joked lightly and immediately regretted it, as Lucifer’s face suddenly became serious.

 

“Magnus, what are you doing?” his father asked, traces of amusement gone from his voice.

 

“I don’t know what you mean” Magnus tired feigning innocence, but he knew very well it was no use.

 

“You like that mortal.” Lucifer took a moment to observe Magnus, assessing his reaction, and then sighed heavily, his suspicions apparently confirmed. “You’ve only just met him, you don’t even know him.”

 

“I know that he is good. He offered to die to save his sister. How many humans would make a sacrifice like that?” Magnus said, his voice awed, as he once again remembered the events of last night. Alexander, as he kneeled, broken and defeated, on the floor. As he begged, not for himself, but for his sister. Magnus had seen many men beg, cower before him, afraid and sniveling in the face of death. But not Alec. He wasn’t crying for himself, he didn’t want mercy for himself. His only fear, in that moment, was for his sister and her wellbeing.

 

Lucifer snorted, probably seeing the look of wonder on Magnus’ face. “When did you become so sentimental?”

 

Magnus narrowed his eyes at his father’s words. For some reason, he was strangely compelled to defend Alexander’s honor before the other man.

 

“Not to mention, that he’s really smart. He’d figured out how to summon me all on his own.” Magnus smiled triumphantly, but Lucifer didn’t seem impressed.

 

“He didn’t manage to contain you…”

 

Magnus huffed out a laugh. “I said that he was smart, not that he was smarter than me” he responded with a cheeky grin. “He’s also very hot”, not even trying to hide his satisfaction at Lucifer’s grimace, Magnus went on to elaborate. “Like drop dead gorgeous. When I first saw him, I had to stop myself from jumping him on the spot. You should have seen him, he was…”

 

“Oh, for my Father’s sake, you are worse than Michael.” Lucifer interrupted with a groan. Magnus bared his teeth in response, unashamed. “Alright,” his father conceded “even if he is as impressive as you are saying, you own his soul, that’s not a very good basis for a relationship, isn’t it?”

 

“I don’t own his soul yet. Our deal stated that he has to die first.”

 

“And then what?”

 

It was Magnus’ turn to sigh, hiding his face in his hands for a moment. “I’m not sure” he admitted finally, looking back up, towards his father. “I don’t want him to suffer here. I’d like to have him by my side.” Magnus cringed inwardly at how small his voice sounded.

 

“As a demon.” Lucifer stated, voice flat, face impassive. “Tell me again, how long do you know that boy?”

 

His father had a point, Magnus knew that. The truth was, he wasn’t sure, why he felt so drawn to Alexander, why, barely few hours after meeting him, his mind was already wandering towards all the possibilities of spending eternity with him. He’d never felt like this before. It was both frightening and thrilling.

 

“Not long, but I have a good feeling about it” he said, willing his father to trust him on this.

 

“Magnus, the last time you had a good feeling about someone…”

 

“I know!” Magnus interrupted sharply, abruptly standing up and walking few steps towards the window. He stood like that for a few moments, back turned to his father, calming himself down. Finally, he breathed out heavily and turned around. “Look, he still has many years to live. I’ll figure it out, okay?” Lucifer frowned at him, but nodded his acceptance. Magnus nodded back, his expression serious, before a small smirk broke on his face. “Can we finally end this interrogation?” He asked, tone lighter, teasing. “I’ve promised Alexander a date. I don’t want him to think, I only want him for his soul.”

 

Lucifer groaned at that, one hand waving to dismiss him. Magnus gave him the curtesy of walking out the door, before he started laughing out loud.

 

*

It wasn’t until five days later that they’ve met each other again. If it were up to Magnus, they would go on their first date much sooner, but he had to acknowledge the fact that, right now, Alec needed to spend time with his family and get his life in order much more than he needed a date with Magnus.

 

So he waited patiently. Well, maybe not that patiently. He spent those five days in Hell, making all the lesser demons miserable. Although, Magnus couldn’t understand why they were so unhappy with him. Was implementing a new system that would cross reference country of origin of the soul with the weight of its sins, and then place it in a nice, little spreadsheet for everyone to access, really such a bad idea? And if he wanted the archive to reach at least two thousand years in the past, so what? He was sure it would be useful for someone, someday. Maybe. Probably not. But he was really fucking bored and anxious for the past few days and needed something to do.

 

The only communication, he had with Alexander during this time, was done by the fire messages they’ve sent back and forth between each other. Not as often, as Magnus would like - Alec could only speak with him that way when he was alone, away from people who might wonder why burning pieces of paper were suddenly appearing in his hands - but often enough for Magnus not to feel totally abandoned.

 

Magnus smiled fondly, as he remembered the time he discovered that Alec actually knew, how to send a fire message back. It turns out, he must have done a lot more reading about demons than Magnus originally thought. Not that he would do much reading about demons now, Magnus’ smile turned wicked. He briefly wondered, if Alexander was angry about him taking all the demon’s books away.

 

One last look at his watch told Magnus it was a time to travel back to Earth. A moment later, he was turning into black smoke and going up with impossible speed, his senses focused on the place, where he wanted to be. It didn’t take more than a blink of a human eye and he was there, materializing in front of Alec’s door.

 

Standing before Alexander’s apartment made a small, excited shiver run down his back. He couldn’t wait to see the other man again, to wrap his hands around him, kiss him.

 

Or maybe he was getting a little bit ahead of himself. He should be a perfect gentleman, not someone groping his date right after they’d opened the door.

 

One flick of his hand and he was holding a bouquet of flowers. That was better. He raised his other hand to knock, almost giddy with excitement, knowing perfectly well that there was a huge, goofy grin on his face.

 

He barely had to wait ten seconds, before the door was opening. Briefly, he had time to wonder, if Alec was as excited to see him as Magnus was, but all the thoughts left his brain, when he finally saw the other man.

 

If Magnus thought Alexander was beautiful the first time they’d met, he was even more beautiful now. He looked fresh, well-rested, with a happy glint in his eyes. His face filled up a little, as if he finally started eating properly. And of course, he must have had. The Alexander, that Magnus saw few days ago, even though stunning, was only a shell of the real Alexander - grief-stricken and tired. Now Magnus could see his eyes shining brightly, shoulders almost fully relaxed, wide grin on his face. His clothes, even though they could have used some color, other than black, were very flattering to his strong and lean body, hugging him in all the right places. Magnus could tell that he’d made an effort to dress up tonight and it made his stomach do somersaults.

 

He was so caught up in admiring the man before him, that he barely heard his name being said in soft, awed voice. Magnus smiled slightly at that. It looked like he’d made an impression as well.

 

“Alexander” he greeted, trying to sound flirty, but too impressed by the sight before him, to really put an effort into it. “May I come in?” he asked, when it looked like Alexander didn’t plan to move or speak any time soon. His reward was a lovely blush, that appeared on Alec’s cheeks.

 

“Yes… Of course. Come in.” Alec waved his hands clumsily, in a gesture, that was supposed to invite Magnus in. It was so adorable, that Magnus almost forgot about the flowers he was holding, until he saw Alexander’s gaze moving towards them, his eyes widening in surprise.

 

“Right, sorry” he cleared his throat, feeling a bit foolish all of the sudden. “Those are for you.”

 

Alec still looked like he couldn’t believe Magnus brought him flowers and for a second Magnus wondered, if he remembered this human custom correctly. But a stuttered thank you, quickly followed by a shy, but wide grin, told him that he was correct. Magnus briefly thought if, perhaps, Alec was acting so surprised, because he wasn’t used to receiving flowers, but quickly dismissed that thought. Someone as beautiful as Alec surely must had been used to getting flowers all the time. And speaking of beautiful…

 

“You look absolutely stunning today, Alexander” he said, letting all the admiration he felt be heard in his tone. Alec’s eyes met his and they were shinning happily with something akin to wonder.

 

“Thank you” he repeated and then chuckled lightly. “Sorry, I’m not very eloquent today, am I?” And, before Magnus could assure him that it was alright, added: “It’s all your fault, though. You are so beautiful, you’re making me speechless.” He said with a sincere wonder, that, in turn, made Magnus unable to utter a word in reply. “I’ll just put the flowers in the water and we can head out.” Before Magnus could react, he quickly leaned in, placing a small kiss on Magnus’ lips and heading towards the kitchen. Magnus would never admit to the blush that creeped onto his face, when Alec wasn’t looking.

 

*

 

It was Alexander, who had chosen the restaurant, they were currently sitting in. Seeing as Magnus didn’t really have any experience with Earth’s restaurants, they’d decided it would be much better idea to leave the choice to the other man.

 

Magnus could honestly say he was impressed. He didn’t take Alexander for someone who knew his way around fancy, expensive restaurants and this one certainly looked like that.

 

“You’ve been here before?” he asked, after the waiter left with their orders, taking a small sip of wine and humming appreciatively at the vintage. Definitively better than in Hell.

 

“A few times. My parents really love this place.” Alexander smiled wryly.

 

Magnus couldn’t help but notice, that his reaction every time he’d mentioned his parents, was very different from the times he’d mentioned his siblings. When speaking about his brothers and sister, Alec’s eyes were radiating warmth and affection, and he couldn’t keep a smile from his face. But talking about his parents seemed to have an opposite effect. Alec was immediately closing off, as if he was remembering unhappy memories from the past, all the warmth was suddenly gone. Magnus really wanted to find out, what had happened between them.

 

“Your parents must be pretty rich then” he replied, trying to make it sound nonchalant, not like he was fishing for information. Alec nodded, taking a big gulp of his wine.

 

“They have their own law firm. It’s pretty big, here in New York.”

 

“You are a lawyer, too” Magnus stated, remembering all the law books, he saw in Alec’s apartment the night they’d met.

 

“Yes, I work for them.”

 

“They must be really proud of you following in their footsteps” Magnus risked saying, but from Alexander’s expression it seemed that he thought differently.

 

“They aren’t proud of me” Alec said, voice a bit harsh. He took another sip of wine and put the glass back on the table with a little more force than necessary. His hands were shaking slightly and Magnus already regretted pushing him.

 

“I’m sorry” he apologized, wanting nothing more than to take Alec’s hands into his, but not daring, afraid that the other man would reject his affection. Instead, he focused on making his voice as soothing as possible, when he spoke. “We don’t have to talk about it. I want you to have a good time tonight, not remind you about bad memories.”

 

Alexander shook his head, sending him a small, but genuine smile.

 

“Don’t worry about it, I’m fine. It’s just… My relationship with my parents really isn't a good subject for our first date.”

 

“I understand” Magnus assured.

 

“Ask me again later and I promise, I’ll tell you more, okay?”

 

Magnus nodded, satisfied with the answer and the fact, that Alexander was already assuming they would continue meeting after this date. He couldn’t help grinning widely at the other man. It seemed that, after a moment, Alec finally caught on with what he’d just said, because his face flushed and he looked away.

 

“That is, if you want to see me again. You don’t have to…” And Magnus had to try really hard not to laugh at that. It was adorable, how Alec thought he could force Magnus to do something, he didn’t want to do. Finally, after another few stuttered words and explanations, he decided to take pity on Alec.

 

“Alexander” he said calmly, causing Alec to look at him. He smiled at the sheepish expression on his face. “I’d love to see you again. Preferably more than once.” Alec’s sigh of relief wasn’t really audible, but Magnus could see it in the way his body relaxed momentarily, losing all the tension, that accumulated during the last few minutes.

 

“I’m glad” he replied, face almost beaming at Magnus. He found himself beaming back, not even caring that they both must have looked ridiculous to the waiter, who chose this moment to serve their food.

 

*

 

“Can I ask you something?” Magnus saw Alec biting his lower lip from across the table. “Since I’ve started reading about demons, I’ve began wondering, and now that you are here… If you don’t want to answer… or can’t answer, I’ll understand, but….”

 

Magnus sent an encouraging smile his way. He was a little bit intrigued, what made Alec go back to flushing and stuttering. “Alexander, please ask. If I’m not able to answer, I will let you know” he assured, raising one eyebrow in question.

 

Alec took a deep breath, before asking, his voice cautious, but unable to hide curiosity. “What is Hell like?”

 

Magnus couldn’t help, but grin wider. “That’s the question that got you so stressed out?” he asked, tone teasing. Alec huffed at him with indignation.

 

“I don’t know much about demon etiquette. As far as I know, I may gravely offend you by asking this question.” He said, pouting slightly, causing Magnus to loose himself for a moment, staring at his lips.

 

“You can ask whatever you want. I can’t promise, I will be able to answer all your question, but I won’t be offended.” He saw Alexander nodding and smiling. “Hell is… home, I guess” Magnus cringed a bit at his own words, but Alec looked at him as if it’d made sense, so he continued. “It’s really difficult to explain. I was raised there and, except for a few brief periods of time, I’ve lived there all my life. I don’t really see it as this horrible place, humans describe it as.”

 

Alec was listening to him intently, more curious than surprised at his words.

 

“I’ve met some demons. Other than you, I mean. And they were awful.” He said, grimacing, as if remembering an unpleasant memory. Magnus silently promised himself to find out, which demons treated Alexander badly. They were going to pay for it. “I guess, I’ve never imagined someone could like living in the place like that.”

 

Magnus shrugged his shoulders. “People can be as awful as demons, darling.” Seeing the dubious look on Alec’s face, he continued. “I’ve once met s woman, who wanted to give me her firstborn in exchange for living forever.”

 

Alec’s eyes widened at that, lips twisting in disgust. “How could someone do that?”

 

There was so much disbelief in his voice, so much naivety. Magnus was, once again, reminded, how pure and untouched by his world Alexander was. Even after reading about Hell, summoning demons and giving up his soul, he was still so innocent and wide-eyed. Suddenly Magnus could feel fear gripping his heart. What would Alexander think, when he finds out how truly horrible Magnus was? He’d seen other demons and deemed them awful, but treated Magnus like an outsider, like someone who couldn’t possibly fit in in Hell. What would happen, when he would finally realize that Magnus was just like them, worse than them even?

 

“What did you do?”

 

His thoughts were interrupted by Alexander’s question. He knew he had a choice to make. He could lie, support this idea, that Alec had, about Magnus being better than the rest of demons, or tell the truth and let the other man see him as he was, take him or leave him. For Magnus, it wasn’t really a choice at all. For centuries, he refused to live a lie and he wasn’t about to start now.

 

“I took the deal, of course” he said smoothly, trying not to show his anxiety, as he watched Alexander closely for his reaction. Nothing. Magnus frowned. “Too bad she forgot to mention, she also wanted to be young forever.” Alec still wasn’t turning away from him in disgust. “You should have seen her after two hundred years. She practically begged me to kill her.”

 

“Did you?” Alec asked and Magnus couldn’t understand why he looked so unaffected by the story.

 

“After another fifty years or so” Magnus said, smiling slightly at the memory. He really was proud of the way, he’d made that woman pay, was still making her pay. It was one of his better stories, even Michael approved.

 

When he looked towards Alexander, he realized that the other man was trying really hard not to laugh at his story. Magnus heart happily flipped in his chest at that. He grinned widely, daring himself to hope a little.

 

“It’s okay to laugh” he assured Alec, who was now trying to stifle his giggles. “She was a really horrible person, trust me.” And, because Magnus always talked too much for his own good and his father always warned him, it would be his downfall, he went on to add: “Anyway, now her soul is so deep in Hell, she probably wishes I’ve never killed her.”

 

At those words Alec suddenly stopped laughing. He bit his lower lip and furrowed his forehead, as if something suddenly finally hit him.

 

“Do you enjoy this? Taking people’s souls, torturing them?”

 

“Yes” Magnus replied, trying to sound confident, but barely able to form this one word. His expression hardened into stone, as he prepared himself for the look of contempt, that would inevitably appear on Alexander’s face. “There’s nothing more gratifying than spending hours torturing murderers and rapists. Hearing them scream, beg for mercy” he watched Alec closely for any signs of disgust at Magnus, at what he was saying, but found none. Either Alec could mask his emotions so well, which, let’s face it, wasn’t possible, Magnus knew the other man for only few hours and he already knew he wore his heart on his sleeve, or he really didn’t mind. What a strange creature he was, Magnus marveled.

 

There was a moment of silence between them, in which Magnus could feel himself gradually relax, then Alec spoke.

 

“You know, I’ve always wondered, do virgins have purer souls?”

 

Magnus just barely managed not to spill the wine he was holding. His eyes probably widened comically, judging by Alec’s amusement.

 

“I’ve just told you, I torture people for fun and you are asking me about virgin souls?” He asked, incredulously.

 

Alec shrugged in response, looking nonchalant, as if they were discussing the weather, not eternal damnation.

 

“They were bad people. I don’t care if you torture them” he said. Magnus could only blink and shake his head at the simplicity of that statement.

 

“What if I’m also torturing good people?” Magnus baited, just to see how Alexander would react.

 

“Are you?” Alec shot back, not even a little bit affected. Magnus shook his head. “Then I don’t care.”

 

For a moment, Magnus only stared at him in amazement. Alexander was defying all of his expectations. From the first time he saw him, Magnus was taken with him, but he was trying to tell himself that it would quickly pass, that it was only an infatuation. Alec was the first human he saw after so many years, and a very good looking human, nonetheless. But deep in his heart, he knew it wasn’t true. Alec was surprising him at every turn, saying things that were making Magnus’ heart swell, saying them so openly, with such an ease. He couldn’t understand how the other man could be so trusting, especially towards a demon.

 

From the first moment he saw Alexander, he knew, he could fall in love with him, but only now was he realizing, that he was already falling, and falling hard.

 

“So, if I were a virgin my soul would be purer?” Alec interrupted his thoughts, oblivious to the epiphany Magnus was having right now.

 

“Are you?” Magnus asked with a glint in his eyes, as he focused back on the man before him.

 

Alec smirked at him, shaking his head. “Sorry to disappoint.”

 

Magnus chuckled, trying very hard to hide his glee, as he said. “It doesn’t matter. You wouldn’t stay a virgin long, anyway.”

 

He watched with satisfaction, as Alec choked on his wine. Payback was a bitch.

 

“Are you alright, darling?” He asked after the coughing had stopped, trying to sound innocent, but probably failing. Alec narrowed his eyes at him, face still a lovely shade of red.

 

“I’m fine” he murmured, using one hand to wipe the moisture from his eyes. Magnus waited a little longer, until Alec composed himself, before he went on to explain.

 

“To answer your question. It really doesn’t make a difference if you are a virgin or not. It’s more about what kind of a person you are inside. Some people are good and bright, others have souls shrouded in darkness.” Magnus shuddered at the memory. “It’s really a terrible sight.”

 

“So you can see people’s souls?” Alec asked, leaning closer, intrigued.

 

“Not before they die. With the living, it’s more like a general aura of the person. I’m also pretty good at reading people, so that helps.” Magnus knew Alec was curious. He looked like he was dying to ask the question, but wasn’t sure if it was appropriate. After a moment, Magnus decided to end his suffering. “Your soul shines very brightly, Alexander” he said softly, allowing himself to take another look at the other man’s aura. Alec was so bright, he was almost glowing. It was a beautiful sight and Magnus would gladly just stay here and stare at it forever. But it was like looking at the sun. Too bright, making his eyes hurt after a moment. Magnus sighed in regret and blinked, vision going back to normal. “Sometimes it hurts to look at you” he admitted, wonder shining in his voice.

 

Alec looked down in embarrassment. “Sorry?” He offered in a small voice, that Magnus barely heard. Magnus could only smile.

 

“There’s no need to apologize. You are beautiful, darling.” He watched as Alec quickly looked up, face showing amazement and disbelief. For a moment, he looked like he was about to protest, but then thought better of it. He sent Magnus a shy grin.

 

“You are beautiful too, you know?” Alec said after a moment of silence, no longer looking embarrassed, his voice sounded strong and he was looking Magnus straight in the eyes. “I may not be able to see your soul, but what you did for my sister…”

 

“You did it for her” Magnus interrupted quickly, looking away.

 

“Yes, I gave my soul. But that’s not how the deal was supposed to go, am I right?” No, it wasn’t. But Alec wasn’t supposed to know about it.

 

Magnus shook his head, trying to make light of the situation. “Maybe I just have a soft spot for really bright souls.” He should have known that it wouldn’t work with Alexander.

 

“I think we both know better” he responded in his ‘stop fucking around’ voice. It sent a pleasant shiver down Magnus’ spine, made him think about other uses for this voice.

 

He felt a hand settling into his on the table and looked at Alec in surprise. Alec only shrugged, not breaking his hold, causing Magnus to grin widely and squeeze his hand in response.

 

If he was somewhere else, with someone else, he would probably say something more, try winning the argument. But right now, sitting here with Alexander, holding his hand, he didn’t have any desire to argue. He would let Alec win, just this once.

 

*

 

"You know... when you... oh... when you said... that you will... oh... ravish me against the door..." Alec’s voice was raspy as he gasped in between the kisses, that Magnus was placing on his jaw and down his neck. "Hoped... we... the other side…" Alec moaned, his words less and less coherent as he went on. 

 

It probably had something to do with the fact, that Magnus chose that moment to focus on one spot on his neck, he particularly fancied, and started biting and sucking on it. Alec was right, they were on the wrong side of the door to Alec's apartment. But Magnus couldn’t find it in himself to care.

 

He was a perfect gentleman all night. He stopped himself from jumping Alexander as soon as he saw him, then stopped himself again when they were waiting for desserts, and when they were taking a walk back to the apartment. Could someone really blame him for turning Alec around and backing him against the door as soon as they'd reached it?

 

And now that he had this beautiful man pinned against the door, making needy noises and moaning his name, he didn't have any desire to move anytime soon. 

 

Unfortunately, Alec had other ideas. 

 

"Magnus... we need to go inside" he gasped, pulling Magnus' face from his neck. Alec looked at him with a gaze that was supposed to be stern and unyielding, but the effect was ruined by his swollen lips and glazed eyes. 

 

Magnus sighed, nodding in agreement, before stealing one final kiss from Alexander. And then another. And one more. 

 

"Magnus" Alec sighed in exasperation, but readily responded to the next two kisses Magnus placed on his lips. After a moment longer, Magnus finally pulled back. He smirked, satisfied, when Alec tried to follow, dazed and wanting more, before realizing they were supposed to go inside. 

 

"Lead the way" Magnus said, taking a step back to allow Alexander to open the door.

 

Magnus waited as Alec was fumbling with the keys, trying to find the right one with shaking hands. He couldn’t say he was complaining. It was a perfect opportunity to give him a slow once over, admiring the broad expense of his back, his taut muscles and his ass… Magnus licked his lips, feeling desire raising back up in him. He grinned, delighted. He was going to have so much fun with that ass.

 

“Are you checking me out?” He heard Alec’s amused voice. It seemed that, while Magnus was busy taking in the view, the other man finally managed to open the door.

 

“Just admiring the view” Magnus replied, locking his eyes with Alec and quirking an eyebrow. He could see the same desire, he was feeling right now, burning in Alexander’s eyes, beckoning him forward.

 

“Come here” Alec voiced what his eyes were already saying to Magnus, taking a slow step back, then another, as Magnus moved forward. Finally, he stopped, standing in the middle of the living room, letting Magnus advance towards him, to come closer, until there was almost no space between them. He leaned even closer, wanting to capture Alexander’s lips in another searing kiss, when…

 

“Alec, are you there?”

 

With a snap of his fingers Magnus turned invisible, causing Alec to blink furiously few times, trying to adjust to the new reality, where he could still feel Magnus near him, but couldn’t see him.

 

Magnus looked over to the man that just entered through the open door. He was shorter than Alec, blond, not Magnus’ type, but some people could probably find him attractive. The man walked towards Alec, forcing Magnus to move back, and briefly hugged him. Magnus was very displeased.

 

“Hi, Jace” Alec replied, after few moments, still a little shocked, but a wide smile was already forming on his lips.

 

So this was Jace, Magnus mused, looking him over once again. He couldn’t see any family resemblance, but the affection between the two of them was clear. Magnus smiled at the fond look on Alec’s face. He allowed himself to relax a little.

 

“Are you busy?” Jace asked, frowning and looking around. “Is someone here with you? You look a little…” He didn’t finish, but probably meant Alec’s red lips, flushed cheeks and messy hair. Alexander looked thoroughly ravished. Magnus was proud of himself.

 

“What? No! I just came back from… a walk.” Alec lied.

 

Even if Magnus hadn’t known better, he wouldn’t be fooled by Alec’s lies. He was so unconvincing, it was almost painful to watch. It looked like Jace wasn’t fooled either. He looked around the apartment once again, giving Alec a dubious look, but finally letting it be.

 

“Listen, I was thinking, we should throw Izzy’s welcome home party at your place.”

 

Alec’s eyes widened in panic. “Jace… I don’t think it’s such a good idea…” he tried to protest, looking discreetly around for Magnus, as if seeking help.

 

Magnus sighed deeply, shaking his head. There went his plans of seducing Alexander tonight. He was hoping to finish the night with a very hot and messy make out session, or maybe, if Alexander was willing, with equally hot and messy sex. But right now, it seemed that either option was out of the question. The only consolation was the fact, that Alec was looking as miserable as Magnus felt.

 

He quickly moved towards the other man, ignoring Jace’s ramblings about tomorrow’s party from the other end of the living room.

 

“Thank you for a wonderful evening, darling” he whispered into Alec’s ear, lips brushing softly against his skin, causing Alec to shiver. “Let me know when you are free for our second date, okay?”

 

He saw Alec nod almost unnoticeably and leaned in to place one last kiss on his lips. Before Alexander had a chance to respond, Magnus disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning at least one more part in this series. It may take a while to write, though. 
> 
> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
